1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for the base or sub-portions of LV-heavy duty safety fuses, for the receipt of the blade contacts of the latter, which is supported through the utilization of a compression spring. In this instance, the term LV-heavy duty fuse is the usual designation for low voltage-heavy duty safety fuses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In LV-heavy duty safety fuses, the compression spring is usually riveted thereto in order to prevent it from tipping sideways away from the contact, whose elastic force it should support relative to the knife blades of the fuse wire inserts. A riveting of that kind represents a relatively difficult operation and, moreover, can influence the elastic quality.